


Winchester Sleeping

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural, While You Were Sleeping (1995)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Brothers, Christmas, Coma, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealous Balthazar, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Loneliness, M/M, Mugging, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, This work is Grammarly checked, Trains, Unrequited Castiel/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Based strongly on the 1995 movie -  'While you were Sleeping'Meet Castiel - A hopeless romantic Chicago Transit Authority token collector who is mistaken for the fiance of a coma patient.





	1. Just Another Day

  

 

 

"I am not working Christmas Crowley"

Crowley huffed "Look Castiel, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate and I can't make you do it, but you're the only one..."

"Without family," Said Castiel blankly finishing his boss's sentence

"It's triple pay" Said Crowley trying to tempt him.

Castiel didn't mind his job, but somehow he always managed to get roped into working through the holidays, and that he did mind but since he didn't have a family, he didn't have plans and his boss seemed to know that. He nodded to his boss, in silent agreement, thinking to himself - triple pay.

 

*************

 

Christmas morning came and Castiel woke grumpily to his alarm, rubbing his eyes against the glare of his mobile phone as he turned off the song blasting from it - Heat of the moment by Asia. His cat Clarence was sleeping happily at the end of his bed. 

"No, no. You stay there. I'll get up and go and earn the tuna" Said Castiel towards the cat shaking his head fondly "Don't you dare open any presents till I get home though" 

He got up and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower as it looked freezing outside. After he was dressed, he made himself a flask of coffee and put on his hat, grabbing his scarf that was hung up on the back of the door and wrapping it around his neck. His fingerless gloves in the pockets of his oversized coat. Which he carried out the door with him. Closing and locking the door, he descended down the stairs, down two floors, past the other apartment doors - quietly cursing the most likely sleeping inhabitants as he reached the front door to the building. He swung his coat over him and dug out his gloves before stepping out. It was a frosty morning and he held onto his flask with both gloved hands to benefit from the heat coming from it. 'Triple pay' he told himself again, before setting off carefully over the icy ground to work. 

He reached his booth at the train station, had a moment of panic as he searched his coat pockets for his work key, found it - 'phew'. Unlocked the booth door and slumped unhappily into his chair. Slipping his coat off and then pulling towards him his portable DVD player. He switched it on and waited for the disc to load.. The screen stayed blue as the first Christmas carol started to play out, Ok so he wasn't allowed to watch DVDs. But his boss had never said he couldn't have music on whilst working and considering it was Christmas music and it was Christmas day, he figured 'what the hell'. 

Hours passed.. slow.. Only a few people traveled on Christmas day so he didn't have much to do. He hummed along moodily to 'Last Christmas'.

That's when he saw him. His mystery man. The first time Castiel had laid eyes on this man who was now walking towards him, looking like heaven, it had been his height that had caught Castiel's eye. Who did this gorgeous head of hair belong to? As though on demand the family in front of him had moved off to the side and Castiel had seen him. He looked - there was no other way to say it - like a Disney prince. Tall, dark, smoldering. Castiel had only gawped at him, pink-cheeked as he had dropped his train token. He had started building up this vision in his head, one day, one day he would speak to him, by then he'd had the perfect first words and it would be one of those easy conversations during which this stranger would suddenly see Castiel, really see him. He'd ask him out and one day they would be married and live happily ever after, just like a Disney film. 

Castiel was brought sharply back to reality when he heard a smooth voice greet him "Merry Christmas" 

He looked up as a token dropped into his booth and gawped - once again - in the face of his prince, who luckily Castiel supposed had already turned to walk on to the platform. 

Castiel hit his head in his hands. Muttering to himself 'Merry Christmas to you too, nice coat, I love you'. He dropped his head into his hands to curse himself. When he looked up, he saw - to his horror his mystery prince being punched in the face by a man on the platform, he dropped his briefcase and stumbled backward. The mugger picked up his case as he recovered and made a grab for it, but the mugger pushed him back - hard and Castiel watched in what seemed like slow motion as the handsome stranger lost his balance on the edge of the platform and fell on to the tracks. 

Castiel grabbed his mobile and rushed out of the booth towards where the man had fallen. The mugger was running towards him. 

"Stop" shouted Castiel not really knowing what he would do if the man did stop... The mugger did stop but only to grab Castiel's phone out of his hand and run away again. Leaving Castiel feeling really stupid. He watched the mugger run away and frowned after him. Then he heard the familiar screeching of a train on the tracks. 'Shit'.

He turned around and to his horror saw a train coming towards the station. He knew it would never stop in time, so without thinking, he jumped on to the tracks ran towards the unconscious man sprawled out on the floor. Knowing his only chance was to roll him out of the path of the train that was now dangerously close he lept and fell into a lying down position on the man, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him over, rolling off the tracks and under the platform bridged edge. The train slowly passing and coming to stop beside them.

He looked down into the face of his prince "It's ok" He whispered "I've got you" 

 


	2. The Mix Up

The next hour seemed to flash by with the blink of an eye. The train driver had called an ambulance and the police, Crowley had turned up too. The station had been closed for all of ten minutes, basically the time it took to move the train out of the station to free Castiel and the injured man and then move the train back again, the police had collected the CCTV footage. The injured man was taken to the hospital in the ambulance. Castiel, not really thinking about what he was doing had gone climbing up into the ambulance too. The paramedics had moved too quickly though and slammed the door shut.

Castiel looked back towards Crowley and sighed "Heh, I was going to marry him"

Crowley pulled a face, but the police officer that had overheard looked up. "We still need your statement, and then we need the doctor's reports of the injury's. Would you like a ride to the hospital?"  
Castiel looked back to Crowley, silently asking if he could leave early.

"Go on, there's only an hour of your shift left, I can cover," He said "And Castiel.. job good today"

Castiel nodded and followed the officer to his police car. 

The policeman extended his hand towards Castiel before unlocking the doors.

"I'm Officer Ben Lafitte"

"Castiel," Said Castiel shaking his hand

 

***************

At the hospital, Castiel was led to the ICU ward. Officer Ben Lafitte stopped to talk to a male nurse behind the desk and then turned back to Castiel, smiling.

"This way," He said

Castiel really didn't like hospitals. He hated the smell, his father had died in hospital and he had always remembered the smell, it kicked him back to sitting beside his father's bed and telling him the same story's that he had once told Castiel, about his adventures with Castiel's mother, who had died when he was a child. He moved to follow Officer Lafitte down the ward, to one of the rooms.

As he entered the room after the policeman, he was shocked to see his prince was still unconscious, he looked pale with a tube going into his nose, lots of important machines around him, beeping steadily. On a whiteboard behind his bed was his name 'Sam Winchester', finally Castiel could put a name to his mystery man.

Castiel was just starting to calm down, the adrenaline of what had happened was wearing off. He was about to sit down when he heard several worried voices in the ward outside the room.

"Where is he!?!" Came a woman's voice as suddenly the room began to fill with people - obviously, this was this Sam Winchester's family. The woman that had spoken must be his mother, thought Castiel as he silently began backing away - suddenly feeling like he was prying on a very intimate family moment.

"Oh my god he is so pale," Said Sam Winchester's mother through tears

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked a friendly faced older man

"He is in a coma.." Began the doctor who had rushed in after the family "You can't all just burst into this unit"

"How did this happen?" Demanded the man now hugging Sam's mother - Castiel guessed this was his father, he cleared his throat nervously and the family turned to look at him for the first time

"He was pushed, from the platform at the train station," He said

"Who are you?" Asked the friendly-faced man

Officer Lafitte looked up "He is his fiance"

Castiel's mouth dropped open and he heard the voice in his head scream 'WHAT!?'

The family were in stunned silence for a moment... But only a moment... 

"No, No.. I" Began Castiel weakly before seemingly everyone in the room exploded with questions

"His fiance!? We didn't know!"

"Maybe he was busy?"

"To busy to tell his family he is getting married?"

The police officer stepped forward again "He also saved his life"

"You saved his life????" Sobbed Sam's mom walking slowly towards Castiel who's voice seemed to have stopped working.

"I thought you said he was pushed from the platform?" Said the Dad looking at Castiel

"He jumped on the tracks" Said Officer Lafitte smiling at Castiel

"You jumped on the tracks?" Asked the girl who was with family in a shocked voice, Castiel grinned to her unsure of what the hell was happening

Suddenly Castiel was being gripped by Sam's mother who was sobbing into his shoulder "Thank you!!! Thank you so much. I always wanted him to find someone special - I'm so happy he found you"

Castiel, not really knowing what to do, patted her shoulders. She released her grip slightly and looked at him, her tear stained face peering up to his own - what only he could imagine was a bewildered expression.

"We just hadn't seen him for a while, we didn't know. I'm Mary, Mary Winchester. Sam's mom" And that was all he got out of her before she continued to sob into his shoulder, then - he found himself in the middle of a group hug, being thanked and hugged and ... seen.. never had he felt so visible and solid. Usually people just looked right through him at his little booth, but here he was in the middle of something he couldn't explain.. and feeling incredibly guilty as he hugged them all back, not daring to reveal that he wasn't, in fact, this sleeping mans fiance, he was just a guy who had been in the right place at the right time. Feeling another pang of guilt when it suddenly dawned on him.. he didn't want to tell them the truth...


	3. Bed Side Manner

Castiel walked up the stairs to his apartment, going over the last few hours in his head.. he hadn't really lied to them...

He went over the conversation again, Mary Winchester had asked what it was about Sam that had first attracted Castiel to him - ok easy - his height. He told them how he had spotted him half a head taller than everyone else, how he'd noticed his eyes and how he had suddenly known that day, that something was starting.

Then Sam's sister - Jo - had asked him if he had stolen Sam from his last boyfriend Gabriel. But luckily her mother had shushed her before Castiel had had to answer. They had insisted on Castiel giving them his number, had refused to let him leave without all giving him more hugs and thanking him for saving Sam several times over.

When he had finally managed to get outside the hospital, he felt a crushing weight in his chest. This time it wasn't guilt, it was the worry. He hoped that this lovely family didn't lose Sam. He hoped that for their sake's and his that Sam would wake soon and he could explain how he hadn't had the heart to correct the police officers mistake right away and how sorry he was. He thought of the man of his dreams lying, pale-faced in that hospital bed, he shuddered... He had to wake up soon.

Castiel suddenly felt someone watching him from the top of the stairs, he looked up.

"Hello Castiel," Said the man, looking him up and down greedily

"Hello Balthazar," Said Castiel trying to get past him

Balthazar, however, didn't seem to notice as he held up two tickets "Thursday night. Eight O'clock" 

"What?" Asked Castiel puzzled

Balthazar grinned "I got tickets to an early screening of Titanic - I know a guy"

Even more confused and too tired to question him, Castiel nodded and carried on up the stairwell to his apartment. He opened the front door walked in and sighed. 'What have I got myself into?'

Castiel plodded to his bedroom and turning backward allowed himself to fall on to the bed, pulling off his hat and looking up at the ceiling as though hoping to magically find the answer to his predicament waiting for him there...

His daydreaming of what he should do was interrupted by a sudden mewing at his feet "Shit. Sorry, Clarence. Bet you're hungry aren't you?" Castiel sat up and gently picked up the cat, giving his head a quick kiss before standing and carrying him towards the kitchen and pulling out a packet of wet cat food. The cat ate hungrily and Castiel watched him.. his mind wondering back to that hospital bed.

 

****************

Hours later after several failed attempts to go to sleep, his head still spinning from the day's events. Castiel got up and decided to do something, something that given the mess he was already in, was probably not a wise move... He arrived at the hospital an hour later, by cab. It was late, maybe one in the morning. He walked through the halls, past the other wards, towards Sam's room.

Pausing briefly in the doorway, he stepped into the room.

"Hello Sam, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night? Well... I was thinking - I should introduce myself... I'm Castiel... You should know you're family thinks we are engaged, this is all very new to me, I've never been engaged before"  
Castiel sat by Sam's bed with his back to the door. Not noticing the shadow that had settled just behind him, the shadow of the man watching from outside the room, listening.

Castiel looked at Sam, his hair - even in a coma it looked effortlessly beautiful, his face, even though pale.. still handsome "I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen... and now I don't know what to do.. how to tell the truth? I don't want to hurt your family. I guess if you were awake this wouldn't have happened... Not that I'm blaming you... I just .. I just wish it wasn't a lie. I don't want to lie to them. Have you ever fallen in love with someone you've never even spoken to? Have you ever been so lonely that you spend the night confusing a man in a coma? No, you probably haven't, I imagine you're far too sensible for that. I guess... I just wanted to be seen and your family saw me... I know it is half based on a lie... but it felt nice, I've been alone for so long.. it just felt nice to be seen"

The shadow at the door moved away. Castiel rested his arm on Sam's bed, and his head on to his arm. He was so tired.. finally, he fell asleep.

 

******************

The next morning Castiel woke with a stiff neck. He looked up, Sam was still sleeping. He checked his watch. Standing up and stretching out a little he turned to leave - Just as the Winchester family arrived, followed by Bobby Singer.

"Castiel!! You been here all night?" Asked John Winchester patting his shoulder

"Erm.. yeah.. sorry"

"Don't be silly. How is he?" Asked Mary

"He looks a little better," Said Castiel glancing back towards the bed

John and Mary moved forwards to get a closer look at their son. Jo gave Castiel a quick hug. 'Boy this family like to hug people' thought Castiel. Bobby gave Castiel a look that Castiel couldn't quite figure out.

"Don't know how you managed to get much sleep with all these machines beeping?" he said before smiling at Castiel

Castiel just smiled back at him before saying "I have to go, I have work - sorry"

"Oh wait" Said Jo looking at her mom and dad who were whispering between themselves before John turned to Castiel

"We didn't get to celebrate Christmas, it would mean a lot to us and I'm sure Sam.. if you could join us?"

"Oh.. I don't know.. I.." Stammered Castiel trying to think up an excuse on the spot, his mind going completely blank

Jo piped up "Oh come on Castiel, please? Look here's our address and number. Mom will call you and talk you into it anyway, so you may as well say yes... And Dean will be there! "

Mary added "Oh that's right - you haven't met Dean yet"


	4. The Winchester House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Winchesters.

Mary phoned Castiel twice at home with lots of talk of turkey and stuffing and cookies. And no more than a couple hours later Castiel was pulling up out the Winchester house in a cab. He looked up at the house 'holy fuck' he thought to himself. The house was completely covered in Christmas decorations. It wasn't distasteful though, it was beautiful. Castiel thought shamefully back to his fake Christmas tree at home. Last year after breaking a window trying to get a real tree up to his apartment he had given up and gone and bought one of those horrible plastic looking fake trees. He missed the smell. It just hadn't been the same this year, and he hadn't even realized why until now, looking at the house in front of him. Its white walls hung with twinkling lights and a wreath on the door. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree visible through the window. 

The door was closed but the smell of roast turkey dinner seemed to be seeping from the house and coming down the path as Castiel closed the door to the cab after paying the driver. He looked up at the house, took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He hadn't noticed Bobby sat on the porch with a cigar watching him.

"Castiel, you made it," He said 

Castiel jumped "Whoa, hey Bobby sorry. I didn't see you there" 

Castiel walked to the corner of the porch where there was a small metal table and four metal chairs around it.

"Come and keep me company for a minute, I don't like to smoke in the house," He said, "You don't mind them, do you?" He asked indicating the cigar.

"Oh no, I don't mind" Said Castiel sitting on the seat opposite from him, flinching briefly at how cold the metal of the seat was against his rump, he watched for a moment as Bobby puffed away on his cigar smiling at him.

Bobby spoke softly "You know, after my wife, Karen died, years ago. The Winchesters took me in, they made me part of their family. I was a mess but John, he really helped straighten me out. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them now. I'd never let anyone hurt them" 

Castiel thought back to seeing Sam get pushed from the platform and how he had felt sick watching it happen, he thought of him in the hospital - right now, asleep. "Neither would I," He said genuinely "And I'm sorry to hear about your wife" 

Bobby looked at him without speaking for another few moments. He seemed to be deciding something but Castiel had no idea what. Then without warning, he stood up and patted Castiel on the shoulder dropping his cigar into the ashtray on the round metal table to the side of them "Thank you, and I believe you wouldn't. You saved Sam's life. You saved the family" 

Castiel looked at him slightly embarrassed but before he could speak the front door was opening and Mary Winchesters head popped out.

"Castiel! You made it! I knew I heard voice's, come on in you two before you both freeze. Are you having a brandy, Bobby? Castiel?" 

 

***********************

A few hours later and after the most wonderful Christmas dinner Castiel had ever had in his entire life, the creamiest mash potatoes on earth, roast turkey, stuffing, carrots, peas, pigs in blankets, sprouts, two different types of gravy, cranberry sauce, he had even tried Jo's attempts to make eggnog. Castiel was sat in a squishy armchair in the Winchester's living room. The fire was crackling, the smell of cinnamon and orange peel now coming from the kitchen, the family was talking and passing around gifts. Castiel was looking around him feeling in equal measurements happy.. and guilty. He felt so welcomed by this family, so fond of them all already, for brief moments he allowed himself to forget about the lie that was hanging over him and just enjoy it but then someone would mention Sam and he would feel the familiar gripping inside his throat that he should speak up, and tell the truth.. but he just can't seem to get the words out. 

Jo got up and grabbed a gift from under the tree and passed it to Castiel "From Santa" 

Castiel looked at her gratefully and was suddenly aware of the eyes all around the room watching him, he looked up, choked tears back and smiled "Thank you" 

Mary smiled at him "You gave us our son back, it's the least we could do" 

Castiel opened the wrapping and saw a new mobile phone boxed up. He looked up.

"To replace the one you had stolen, hope its alright for you," Said John looking at him

"It's perfect. In fact, it's much better than the one I had" He said looking back at him "Really, thank you" 

Mary looked at John, clearly pleased before turning back to Castiel "You can set it up now if you like, there's a plug socket over there where you can charge it" 

Castiel opened the box as Jo sat down next to him and helped him set it up. After it was fully charged the family used Jo's new selfie stick to take a Christmas photo of them all with Castiel's phone. 

"It's a lovely picture, shame Dean and Sam couldn't be here tonight for it," Said Mary suddenly thinking of her absent sons but added with genuine cheer "But Dean will be here in the morning and Sam seemed much better today. You will have to send that picture to me" 

 

*********************

Later that night to full of Christmas dinner and then brandy's that John and Bobby had kept pouring for Castiel, Mary had insisted he stay the night. They had set him up on the large squishy couch with a beautiful homemade blanket that had been passed down through Mary's family from her mother's mother. It was thick and warm and had lots of different animals sewn into the pattern, Castiel's favorite being the little squirrel that was in the top corner. 

Just as he was falling asleep, the family all having gone up to their own rooms. He heard with a slight jump, keys in the front door, and it opened... 

Then he heard Jo's voice from the top of the stairs call quietly "Deannnnn!"

"Hey kiddo," Said Dean

"Shh not so loud you'll wake Castiel" 

"Ohh... Who is Castiel?" Castiel hadn't moved but he could feel eyes on him as he lay there, listening 

"Sam's fiance"

"No, that's not Sam's fiance," Said Dean - voice sounding all to close and Castiel's heart jumping into his throat at his words

"Have you ever met him?" Asked Jo in a confused voice

"No" Said Dean moving away now "You'd have thought though if Sam were getting married he would announce it in the wall street journal!"

"You read the local" Said Jo sarcastically "Don't eat my cereal in the morning"

"Ha!" Said Dean, Castiel mused that he must be halfway up the stairs by now his voice growing more distant "So it's _your_ cereal now?" 

"You can have some" Said Jo laughing quietly "Just save me a bowl jerk" 

And then there was silence again and Castiel was left lying awake wondering if Dean knew something about his brother that would reveal his lies. He hoped he didn't and eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep... 


	5. Truth and Lies

The next morning Castiel woke, slightly hungover from the brandy the night before. He rolled over to reach for his new phone and check the time. 'Shit' he thought looking at the time, then laughing at himself.. 'I'm not even working this morning' he thought. He slowly sat up, breathing in the now faint scent of orange and cinnamon. He looked at his phone again, he had a couple of hours to get home, feed Clarence and get a shower before work. He started to collect his belongings and tidy up after himself, making sure the couch cushions were all fluffed up back to how they had been the previous evening. Folding the blanket neatly and putting it on the table. Took his glass from last night to the kitchen, swilled it out a couple of times, then poured some water into it to drink and gargle - he would brush his teeth when he got home, but he was very aware of the brandy smell on his breath. As he walked back past the stairs to gather his belongings, he debated if he should leave a note to the family, thanking them.

"Hey" Came a deep voice from the stairs 

Castiel turned with a jump to see a man sat on the stairs watching him "Erm... Hello" 

"So you must be Castiel? I'm Dean" Said the man and Castiel couldn't help it but he was instantly struck by how handsome this man was, damn, these Winchester boys would be the death of him. He was dressed in a red and grey flannel shirt - nothing like how his brother dressed, all smart suits and ties, although Castiel supposed he did only see him when he was going to work. Dean had a lace necklace around his neck with a little pendant on it that Castiel couldn't make out. He had worn jeans and a leather belt. Brown lace up boots. His short spiky hair, a dirty blonde color, and his skin was lightly tanned.

"Hello," He said again trying not to look like he was staring "Sorry if I woke you"

"You didn't," Said Dean standing up and descending the last few stairs "You leaving?"

Although Dean's voice seemed breezy Castiel couldn't help but feel as though there was suspicion behind his question.

"Um yes, I have work in a couple of hours and I didn't want to wake anyone up... I was going to leave a note.." He said wondering now, how the truth could feel so much like a lie. He felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't, for whatever reason this Dean made Castiel feel nervous and he wasn't sure he liked him much.

Dean, for his part, seemed to cling to every word Castiel was saying as he spoke. 'Maybe hoping to catch me out somehow?' Thought Castiel feeling paranoid.

"Well now you don't have too, I'll let them know I caught you sneaking out" Said Dean

"What? I'm not sneaking... " Began Castiel hotly

"Chill Cas, I'm joking" Said Dean almost laughing

Castiel stared at him thinking how he didn't think he and this Dean character were going to get along at all.

"Right," Said Castiel "Well it was nice to meet you, Dean, I have to go now my cab will probably be here any minute"

Dean frowned at him "You ordered a cab? I could have driven you"

Castiel looked at him "No need, thank you" And after quickly grabbing his coat from the living room, walked over to the front door as a car beeped outside "Well bye"

"Hey, Cas" Called Dean, just as he had a foot out the door Castiel stopped to look back at him "Welcome to the family" finished Dean smiling in a friendly manner.

Castiel got lost in that smile for a second too long, flushed pink and said "Oh.. thank you" whilst thinking in his head 'I'm fucked'

 

************************

Hours later when Castiel was at work, nearly the end of his shift, Crowley had dropped by to how he was after Christmas days events.

"Wait.. so you're telling me that the guy you pulled out of the way of the train.. his family now think you and he are engaged?" Asked Crowley not believing what he was hearing

"Well.. yeah... But you don't understand, it's not like I planned for this to happen, before I had a chance to explain in the hospital they were all hugging me and thanking me and I didn't have the heart to tell them that it wasn't true. And then they invited me round to their house... "

"And you went?!!" Asked Crowley, eyes wide

"I.. yes... " Said Castiel quietly "They wouldn't take no for an answer" he added to which Crowley's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"Castiel what are you doing? You are born into a family, you don't just hook up with the nearest coma patients family!" Crowley was torn between being amused and worried "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Said Castiel flopping his head down into his hands "Move to Italy?"

Crowley chuckled "Yeah and change your name while you're at it"

At that moment Castiel's phone began to buzz in his pocket and Crowley's eyebrows practically danced as Taylor Swifts - shake it off started playing.

Castiel looked at him "That was the only song Jo had on her phone and she insisted on sending it to me" he said pulling his phone from his pocket

"Who is Jo?" Asked Crowley

"Sams little sister. Shhhh it's Dean"

"Who is Dean?" Asked Crowley

"Shhh. Hello, Dean" Said Castiel as he answered the phone "They what? Oh no, they didn't have to do that... In an hour or so... but.. but Dean... Ok, but. Right. See you then. Bye"

Castiel hung up. Put his phone back in his pocket and let his face hit gently against the booth door frame whilst closing his eyes.

Crowley chuckled "Trouble in paradise?"

"Sam's parents have got me an engagement present and Dean is - he is Sams brother, he is... er.. bringing it to my apartment later"

Crowley chuckled again "It's like watching a soap opera"

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Said Castiel thinking "Maybe I could just.. "

"Nope" Said Crowley

"What I hadn't even finished what I was saying"

"You were going to say not answer the door or not even go home until later, you were, weren't you?"

"Maybe... I... Shut up" Said Castiel flustered

"Oh look... Your shifts up. Time to go home... And Castiel... I want a full report tomorrow" Said Crowley smiling at him  


	6. Sinking Ships

Castiel had got back to his apartment from work, in record time. It was a total mess and he had no intention of letting any of the Winchester's see it like this, especially not this Dean character. He 'tidied' by throwing most of his clothes into a closet and hiding things. He fed Clarence and emptied his litter tray into a bag and then took that and the rest of the trash down the stairwell and out to the front of the building where the bins were. As he turned to go inside he heard a voice behind him.

"Castiel" He turned in the direction of the voice to see, not Dean... But Bobby walking over to him.

Confused, but momentarily relieved Castiel said "Hello Bobby... I was expecting Dean?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be on his way soon, he had to drop Jo off at her friend's house first and then go and pick up your present. I wanted to speak with you though, alone. There's something you need to know"

Castiel's gut seemed to be squirming, he tried to look calmly back at Bobby as he spoke "Ok?"

"When you visited Sam at the hospital that night, I was there... Just outside the door, I heard you talking to him. I know the truth"

All the color from Castiel's face drained away "Bobby... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to get this involved... I am going to tell them everything... I swear"

Bobby looked at him "You'll keep your trap shut, they don't need more loss right now. With Sam out of it, they were fearing the worst but then you came along and they figured they had Sam back in some small way. And I heard what you said Castiel, I know you didn't mean for this to happen, an I believed you when you said you wouldn't let anyone hurt them. But you say it's not true now, and they will lose Sam all over again and .. You. At the end of the day, you saved the boys life, he'll wake up soon, I reckon he is just being an idgit and milking the drama" Bobby laughed "He's a tough kid, he will be fine in no time. But until then, please don't tell them anything. They've been through enough this year, as it is"

Castiel couldn't process what he had just heard "You want me to carry on lying to them?"

"It's an odd request I know but trust me, I know this family and they don't need this right now. They like you and so do I. I can tell you're a good kid. You'll do the right thing" Said Bobby smiling at him

Castiel blushed under the praise. Bobby understood him. He knew he wasn't using the Winchesters, he knew he hadn't meant for this to happen, he liked him, and more - he trusted him with his family's feelings.

"Thank you, Bobby. That means a lot to me" Said Castiel

Bobby waved off Castiel's gratitude and said: "We'll see you at the hospital tomorrow then?"

Castiel nodded as Bobby turned to leave "See you tomorrow"

 

***********************

"You stood me up!"

"What?"

"We had a date and you stood me up"

"I never said I would go on a date with you," Said Castiel in annoyed confusion

"Yes you did"

"No, I really didn't"

"I told you I had tickets for us to go and see Titanic" Balthazar was stood at the top of the stairs by Castiel's door blocking his path back into his own apartment

"Balthazar, I assure you. I never agreed to a date with you" Said Castiel trying not to sound harsh but also very aware that Dean would be here any moment and this was not a scene that Castiel wanted him to witness.

"Are you two-timing me?"

"WHAT??" Castiel laughed, he hadn't meant to but the idea of him two-timing anyone was ridiculous "Balthazar, I'm sorry if you thought I agreed to something that I didn't. But I have to get in.."

Balthazar reluctantly moved out of Castiel's way. "Maybe another time then?" He asked sounding like an injured child asking for a plaster.

Castiel turned to look at him, feeling guilty - it wasn't that Balthazar was bad looking, he wasn't really, but he was so childish and it was a real turn off. He took pity on the man in front of him. "Look, Balthazar, maybe we can go - as friends - to get a drink sometime, or something like that. Ok?"

Yup, it felt like bargaining with a child, and Castiel shuddered internally, but Balthazar had leaned forward and pulled him into an unexpected hug, no - bear grip. Squeezing him tightly before letting him go again. He smiled as though he'd just been given a gold star and winked as he turned around and started up the stairs to his apartment two floors above before turning the corner on the last step he turned and called back "It's a date then" and disappeared before Castiel could respond.

Castiel closed his apartment door with a heavy sigh, and down on the stairs below Dean Winchester (Who had only heard the last part of the conversation) let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud.

"Son of a bitch" 


	7. Friction

  

Dean stood in silence going over in his head what he had just heard and seen...

The lean in, the hug, 'it's a date' - The guy he had welcomed to the family this morning... Who was engaged to his brother - setting updates with other men while Sam was in a coma?

Dean moved towards the stairs to go up to Castiel's apartment... But then turned around changing his mind went back out of the building and got in his car. He sat there thinking. He was too angry with this Castiel to be near him, he'd probably thump him in the face right now, maybe he'd deserve it... No, no. Can't do that.

He pulled out his phone and wrote out a text to Castiel 'Can't make it tonight now' he almost put 'sorry', but thinking that he was really doing him a favour as he was sure he would hit him if he went up to his door right now he left it open-ended and drove away.

*************

Castiel huffed to himself as he opened the text message from Dean. No explanation, no apology. 'This guy is a jerk' he thought before tossing his phone on to the sofa. Ignoring the disappointed feeling in his stomach.

A while later his phone beeped again, another text from Dean 'Do you need a lift to the hospital tomorrow?'

Castiel read the message twice before turning to Clarence "There is something weird about this guy.." Clarence meowed at Castiel who nodded and stroked his ears absentmindedly "Maybe this is just how he is?"  
The cat shook its head under Castiel's hand.

Castiel looked at his phone again deciding to take the high road and ignore Deans earlier bluntness he wrote 'If you don't mind, thanks. What time?'

Seconds later Dean's reply flashed up '1 pm'. That was it. Castiel frowned at his phone again, before seeming to accept it and putting it down beside him, sighing.

Castiel went to bed early, pushing into his pillow and yawning deeply. He pulled up the blankets and began reading his book by the dim light of a globe lamp.

 

************** 

The next day Dean arrived at one o'clock. He didn't even get out of the car, he just texts Castiel 'Here' and waited. 

Soon Castiel was coming through the front door to the building. Damn it, he looked even cuter than he had yesterday. 'Nope, not going there. He is Sam's fiance - well for now' Dean thought 'If he is setting dates up with other guys while Sammy's in the hospital..' Dean tapped his stirring wheel to distract himself from the anger surfacing as Castiel opened the car door. 

"Hello Dean," Said Castiel attempting a casual voice.

Dean just nodded and pulled the car away from the curb.

'Yup' - thought Castiel, 'this guy is just a jerk' 


	8. Accusations

The ride to the hospital was tense.

Castiel could feel that Dean wanted to say something but was holding back. He chanced a few sideways glances at him but Dean seemed to be focused fully on the road.

Finally, as they were pulling in to the hospital car park Dean broke the silence "Hey, we'll have to get your picture for the mantle" He said looking at Castiel

Castiel looked at him in surprise "Of, of me?" 

"No, of you and Sam"

"No, I'm not that photogenic," Said Castiel shifting uncomfortably

Dean looked at him as he pulled the car up to a stop "l doubt that. So when did you start seeing Sam?

"September seventeenth," Said Castiel thinking back to when he first laid eyes on Sam at the station

Dean raised his eyebrows "Three months. That's quick"

Castiel nodded as he undid his seat belt "You have no idea"

Dean unbuckled his own belt before adding "That's a fast engagement" 

Castiel didn't respond as he opened the car door and got out. He felt tense, he hadn't expected these kinds of questions and was hoping he wouldn't be asked something that caught him out, so as he turned back to Dean he attempted to change the subject "Thank you for the lift Dean"

Dean got out of his car and nodded and they walked into the hospital together, headed for Sam's room.

Just outside the room, Castiel could hear voice's

"What the hell has he got a TV for? He's in a coma, for Christ's sake!" Said, John Winchester,

"Shh. He might hear you, you know" Came Mary's voice as Dean and Castiel entered the room. Sam was still asleep, but his complexion was much less pale than it had been.

"Then get him a radio," Said John as he turned to see Dean and Castiel

"Hi," Said Mary greeting them with a smile, which dropped when she saw Dean's face "What's wrong Dean?"

"Don't ask me, ask his boyfriend" Said Dean turning on Castiel, who's face screwed up in complete confusion

"That isn't very funny, you know" Said Mary turning back to look at Sam

"No, no, not this boyfriend. The man who lives in his building that he was hugging on the stairs last night"

Castiel's mouth dropped open - so Dean had seen him talking to Balthazar, that's what the this was all about. He thought he was cheating on his brother.

"Balthazar?" Asked Castiel in disbelief at the idea that he and Balthazar were an item.

"Yeah, I heard him saying you two were planning a date" Said Dean. Castiel noticed Mary shift bedsides Sam's bed and John Winchester now looking at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah, well, he also said he invented aluminum foil. He's delusional" Said Castiel confidently, "He asked me out, I declined and then I felt bad for him so I said maybe we could grab a drink sometime.. as friends and he - being him said 'it's a date'. Which I assure you, it isn't, I have no interest in him at all. And I wasn't aware I was being spied on" Said Castiel turning back to look Dean straight in the eyes defiantly

Bobby stepped forward and patted Castiel on the shoulders before speaking softly "We believe you, son" then he turned on Dean "I'm sure Dean just didn't get the full conversation and was acting on what he thought was happening, looking out for his brother"

Dean looked down at the floor before looking back at Bobby and then to Castiel "Yeah, I guess so, I just saw red" he said quietly

"Muppet," Said John whipping Dean's head softly with a newspaper "He jumped on the train tracks to save Sam's life, what you playing at Dean, spying on him"

"I wasn't spying, I just overheard.."

Castiel cut across him "It's fine. Just a misunderstanding. At least you know now there is nothing going on between me and my neighbor"

Dean still looking embarrassed muttered "Sorry Cas" before taking a seat next to Sam's bedside

Dean remained quiet for the rest of the visit. Mary, John, Bobby, and Castiel talked about how Sam was doing and how Mary wanted to give a shave the next day - if he hadn't woken up by then.

Castiel caught Bobby's eye a few times and smiled at him, silently thanking him for backing him up. And that was that, there was no tension between him and anyone, well maybe Dean but he hadn't spoken again, instead he'd picked up the paper his father had, had and was flicking through the pages lazily. Castiel wondered if he was even really reading it, he was sure he felt his eyes on him, more than once. But he ignored the feeling and soon visiting time was coming to an end and Bobby had pulled Dean out of the room.

"I know you are looking out for your brother Dean, but I think you owe Castiel an apology" Dean opened his mouth to retort but Bobby spoke over him "He saved your brothers life, think about that before you start throwing around accusations of him cheating" Dean pressed his lips together, but nodded.

When they walked back into the hospital room Castiel was getting back into his coat "Well it was nice to see you all again, but I should go and call a cab"

Mary looked at Dean "I'm sure Dean will give you a ride back home Castiel... Won't you Dean?" She added with a stern look to her son

Dean looked at Castiel "I can give you a lift if you like Cas?" He said

Castiel took a deep breath, he wanted to run out of the room and call a cab, but that would make him look guilty, so instead, he said "If you're sure you don't mind"

"Come on" Said Dean turning to give his mum a quick hug "I'm sure"

And they left the room together, in more tense silence..


	9. Closet Dean

They got back into Dean's car. Castiel feeling annoyed that Dean seemed to be giving him the silent treatment once more. He looked over at him as Dean's hand reached to turn on the radio Castiel reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist stopping him. Dean looked up to see Castiel staring at him.

"Before you do that," He said releasing Dean's hand "I just wanted to let you know I really did not appreciate how you handled that Dean. Fine, you overheard, what you thought was me agreeing to a date with another man, I understand your confusion, your anger and your need to look out for your brother, but did it not cross your mind that you could have asked me on the way over here, or last night? You waited to try and humiliate me in front of your family and really I don't know what I have done to deserve that"

Dean looked at him, surprised for a moment. 

"I know man. I'm sorry, OK? I just saw red, you know?"

"Dean, believe me, I have never, nor would I ever cheat on anyone and I certainly would never want to upset you or your family," Said Castiel

"I.. I know" Said Dean "It wasn't just that though.. " he trailed off wanting to say more but something stopping him

"Well, what was it?" Asked Castiel not about to let up on him after what he had just pulled

"It annoyed me.." Said Dean

"Yes, I can see that"

"No, not the idea of you cheating on Sam... Well, that too. But how easy it seemed for you to be arranging a date"

Castiel looked at Dean, who would not meet his eye "What.. I..I don't follow"

Dean looked at the clock in his car before finally looking at Castiel "Are you working today?"

"No..."

"Wanna grab a drink? It's a long story" Said Dean looking sheepish

Castiel looked at him, eyes narrowed trying to figure out Dean Winchester was like trying to read a book in another language. But finally curiosity got the better of him and he agreed.

 

***********************

They pulled up at a little pub not far from Castiel's apartment building and went in. It wasn't busy inside and they walked over to the bar, Castiel wondering what on earth was going to happen next.

Dean ordered them drinks and paid for them both "As an apology" He said sliding a beer over to Castiel who accepted it and nodded

They sat in a quiet corner, facing each other across the wooden table.

"Okay... I was annoyed about last night because you made it look so easy.."

"To want to cheat?"

"No to get a date....." Said Dean biting his lip before adding "With another guy"

Castiel looked at him, unsure. Before a dawning thought hit him. He looked up at Dean "Are you gay?"

Dean's hands clasped his drink and he downed a large gulp before staring back into Castiel's blue eyes. Which widened in shock.

"And your family doesn't know?" He added thinking "But you must know they won't care Dean... Sam..."

"Sam is bi-sexual. And honestly, I always got the impression from him that it was more of an experimental phase. He told me he saw himself having kids one day and I just assumed he meant with a woman. Guess I was wrong about that too" He added looking at Castiel, who suddenly understood why Dean had been quiet after the talk in Sam's room, he was keeping secrets himself. 

"But why haven't you told them?"

"I was going to, I told Sammy, I told him how nervous I was to tell the family and everything. And he told me he was bi-sexual and I don't know why but the next morning when I came down for breakfast, they were all already downstairs and hugging Sam and saying how much they loved him and he'd told them... Without me. I kinda felt.. and I get how stupid this will sound... but I felt like he'd stolen my moment...or our moment - for himself. And I could have told them then, I guess.. looking back I should have but I thought one son coming out was probably going to be enough for now and then the more time passed the harder it got for me to admit it. I'd feel like I wanted to tell them and I just wouldn't. Sammy asked me why I hadn't said anything and we kinda argued because I told him I wasn't ready and he said that he had told them first so that the pressure would be off me. And I get it, I really do. But I just didn't feel like that at all. I just felt..."

"Betrayed?" Asked Castiel trying to imagine the scene Dean was describing and how he would have felt in that position

"Yeah" Said Dean looking once again into Castiel's eyes "Yeah, is that stupid?"

"No, no Dean it's not stupid. You came out to your brother and then he went and told your family he was bi-sexual. Without you. I guess if it had been me, I would have liked to have been warned he was planning on doing that... Maybe you could have spoken to your family together?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought" Said Dean looking at Castiel gratefully "That would have taken the pressure off. Not to be left.. alone... kinda stupid huh?"

Castiel shook his head "I understand Dean. You thought you were going to do it together and then you were suddenly alone again, in your secret. Have you thought about telling them since?"

"Yeah. I've thought about it loads... Never seems to be the right time though" Said Dean taking another long drink of his beer before continuing "So that's part of why I was such a dick to you before, and I'm sorry. I was just jealous of how easy you made it look... you know.. being out and that"

Castiel nodded, thinking. He somehow suddenly felt really sorry for Dean "It's never easy, and it can't have been easy to have been beaten to the punch line. But your family love you, Dean, you should tell them"

"I know..But the longer I left it, the harder it got. Like I was keeping this huge part of myself secret from them, even though I know. They won't care"


	10. Dinner with Him

Several drinks, and a couple of hours later.

Castiel was still sitting across from Dean at the pub. They were both so relaxed now. Dean having confessed to Castiel his secret, he now seemed fully at ease. They had talked about Dean's job as a mechanic, Castiel's job at the train station, he had told Dean of the day Sam was knocked on to the tracks Dean gritting his teeth as he listened to how the mugger had attacked his brother. They had talked about Castiel's father and how he passed away in a hospital a few years earlier. About Castiel's plans to visit Italy as soon as he could, how he had always wanted to go to Florence. They had further discussed the possibility of Dean coming out to his family.

Finally, Dean pulled at the sleeves of his coat, putting it back on, his t-shirt riding up slightly across his abdomen as he did. Castiel getting an unintentional eye full of skin, averted his eyes.

"We should go," He said Castiel nodded standing, suddenly feeling dizzy from the several beers they had drunk. He looked at Dean as he wobbled, laughing.

"Maybe we should call a cab," Said Dean "I can't drive"

"I'll walk back it isn't far," Said Castiel

"Well I'll walk you back then," Said Dean smiling at Castiel in a way that made him feel dizzy again.

"It's really not that far Dean," Said Castiel

"Then its no problem," Said Dean standing up now too

Castiel smiled at him "Alright then"

They walked out of the pub it was cold and raining. Castiel looked up at the sky, frowning "You know.." He said turning to Dean who raised an eyebrow "I'm starving, and I can't be bothered to walk back in this. They do food here"

Dean looked at him, seemingly considering before he nodded "Do they do pie?"

Castiel laughed "Yes, I'm fairly certain they do pie"

"Then I'm in" Said Dean grinning turning and opening the door for Castiel

 

************************

Another few hours later and even more beers...

Dean and Castiel were walking drunkenly back up the path towards Castiel's building skidding on the frozen puddles on the pavement.

Castiel felt his foot slid across the ice beneath him, and without thinking grabbed out for Deans arm. Dean allowed him to steady himself, laughing at him.

Castiel turned to him grinning "Opps sorry" He said releasing his arm quickly. Dean took another step and slid, reaching back for Castiel's hand this time, Castiel, however, was still stood on the patch of ice he had slipped on and instead of him being able to help Dean they both toppled over, in fits of drunken laughter.

"You alright?" Asked Dean after he stopped laughing and started getting back on his feet

"Better than you," Said Castiel still giggling on the ground "You've split your pants" He added before dissolving back into tears of laughter

Dean tried to look over his shoulder to wear his pants were now ripped "Son of a bitch" He said "I loved these pants" Then he looked at Castiel and grinned "Do you have a pair of pants I can borrow Cas?"

Castiel nodded thinking "I'm sure I can find you something"

He then crawled to the side of the path and stood up on the grass. Laughing at the sight of Dean trying to hold up the rip in his pants so his boxers weren't hanging out

Dean looked back at him, god his laugh was infectious, catching himself looking at Castiel he blushed and turned away 'What are you doing Dean!?' He thought to himself, 'off limits',

Castiel hadn't noticed. They reached the front door, without further incident and went up to Castiel's apartment. As Castiel unlocked the door Dean did a quick glance up the stairs to the where the man from last night had disappeared. He saw no one and turned back to follow Castiel into his apartment.

"Let me find you some pants," Said Castiel suddenly sobering up as he realized that Dean was going to be undressing in his apartment soon.

"Thanks, Cas," Said Dean looking around the living room

"Oh I meant to ask you about that" Said Castiel trying to avoid an awkward silence

"What?" Said Dean

"You keep calling me Cas?"

"Oh.. Do you mind?" Asked Dean looking at him

"No, not at all. I just never had a nickname before"

"Never? Not even in school?"

"Nope. Here try these" Said Castiel handing Dean a pair of black jeans

"Thanks," Said Dean and he started to unbuckle his belt

Castiel realized he was staring and turned away from him quickly, cheeks burning. He walked away towards the kitchen and called back to Dean "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"I'm good, thanks. Oh, but could you call me a cab... Best to not risk another pants incident"

Castiel laughed "Sure"

 

************************

Castiel watched from the window as Dean had left the building in his, slightly snug on Dean, pants. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Castiel went to open it

There was Balthazar "Castiel. I saw you earlier with that man, looking at him like he was dessert... It's either him. Or me!?"

"Him," Said Castiel turning and slamming the door in a shocked Balthazar's face


	11. Gossip

"You were meant to call me yesterday," Said Crowley as Castiel walked up to him with a coffee outstretched towards him "Thank you" He added accepting the drink

"I'm having an affair... l like Dean," Said Castiel suddenly, ignoring Crowley and burying his head in his gloved hands

Crowley smiled "Who's Dean again?

"Sam's brother"

"Oh, Castiel... This is too good. Come on, sit down. Tell me everything" Grinned Crowley

"I like Dean" Said Castiel again

"So?"

"So!!.. he thinks I'm engaged"

"To his brother, right?" Said Crowley trying to keep his face serious

"Yes... You have to tell me what to do" Said Castiel looking at Crowley

"Tell the truth"

"lf l tell Dean that l lied to his family, he will never speak to me again. You have to tell me what to do?"

"Pull the plug" laughed Crowley

"You are sick" grinned Castiel shaking his head

"I'm sick?" Said Crowley "You're cheating on a vegetable"

 

*************************

When Dean gets to work in the morning, he see's Charlie who works with him. She is a tomboy and has loved cars since being a little girl. She and Dean are practically best friends, in fact, if they weren't both gay they would probably be together seen as how they had so much in common. Charlie beamed at him as he walked towards her.

"Alright Dean"

"Hey Charlie," Said Dean

"What's up with your face Winchester, you look like your goldfish just died"

"What, nothing? What are we working on today?" He asked

"Nice try, spill it," Said Charlie smiling at him "Is it, Sam?"

"Nah, Sam's still out of it. He'll be alright I know it, but it's not about that" Dean said with a pang of guilt in his stomach "I been thinking about telling the family..."

"For real?" Said Charlie in surprise "What's brought this on? Not that I'm not fully in your corner"

Dean's thoughts drifted to the conversation he had, had with Castiel the day before. He wanted what Sam had, to be free of his secrets, free of any shame, acceptance from the family and someone to love, someone funny and good looking... someone like Castiel.

"Sam's engaged" Said Dean "And Its made me realize some things, like what I want. Its just time"

"Sam's engaged, that's great. Who is she?" Said Charlie

"He. He is called Castiel" Said Dean

Charlie's mouth dropped "I thought you said that Sam preferred the taco to the sausage?"

Dean laughed at her words "Haha I thought so too"


	12. New Years Eve, Eve

Dean and Charlie had come up with a plan. That evening they were going to get Dean's whole family together for dinner, Charlie would be there for moral support and Dean text Castiel since it was talking with him that had made him realize he was ready and invited him.

'Hey, Cas. Can you make it to dinner with the family tonight?' wrote Dean

Castiel's heart skipped at the word 'family' and he wrote back 'Sounds good, what time? Need me to bring anything?'

A moment later he was reading Dean's reply 'No thanks, we're good. Say half 6?'

Castiel thought briefly about putting 'It's a date' Just to wind Dean up about how wrong he had been about Balthazar, but decided against it and simply put 'See you then, then. Thanks'

 

***********************

The table was set, everyone was talking, Charlie was being handed a drink a drink from Mary. Dean glanced up as he heard a car door close outside and saw Castiel walking up towards the house. Dean jumped up and went the front door before anyone else noticed, he opened the door as Castiel reached the porch.

"Hello Dean," Said Castiel smiling at him

"Hey Cas, come here a sec," Said Dean looking nervous, he stepped forward grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the front door, though he was confused all Castiel could think about was the hand still on his arm as Dean spoke again "I'm going to tell them, tonight. I wanted to tell you that first, and.. to.. say thank you"

Castiel frowned at him "Thank you for what?"

"Talking me into it," Said Dean his green eyes twinkling as he looked into Castiel's "For giving me the boot I needed to do it"

"It's great that you want to tell them Dean, but you are doing this because you want to, right?"

"Yeah, course," Said Dean moving his hand up from Castiel's arm to around his shoulder and guiding him back to the front door. A shiver went down Castiel's spine which he hoped Dean hadn't felt "Come in, everyone's waiting"

As they entered the dining room, Castiel smiled round to everybody as they all greeted him and then he saw a girl he didn't recognize.

"This is Charlie, she's my best friend, Charlie this is Castiel," Said Dean introducing them. Charlie smiled at Castiel and gave him a little hug

"Nice to meet you, Cas," She said before telling Dean they needed more wine from the kitchen.

Castiel took his seat thinking of how she had called him Cas... Did that mean that Dean had told her about him?

In the kitchen, Charlie grabbed Deans hand and pulled him towards her "THAT is your brother's fiance?"

Dean looked at her "Yeah..."

Charlie looked at him "He is HOT"

"Charlie aren't you meant to be into girls?" laughed Dean, keeping the fact he agreed with her to himself.

"Yeah but damn, He is kinda dreamy," Said Charlie "No wonder he made an impression on you"

Dean's stomach dropped "What do you mean?" He asked looking at her

"Well I'm just saying.. if Sam can land a guy who looks like that, and no offense to your bro, but he's like an eight whereas you're a solid ten.. it's no wonder you think its time now. Got a look at what you've been missing, eh?" Said Charlie winking at him "Hey... Maybe he'll have a friend for you.. heck maybe he'll have a friend for me" She added laughing

Dean smiled at her, going over her words in his head 'got a look at what you have been missing'. "Yeah," He said not meeting her eyes "Come on," He said pulling himself together and grabbing a bottle of wine "Let's do this"

 

************************

This family was going to make Castiel fat, he thought to himself, after finishing what could only be described as a feast. They had made lamb shanks, sweet potato mash, and leeks, with mint sauce gravy.

"That was really nice," Said Castiel looking at Mary, who smiled at him "Thank you"

Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh, here we go," Said John looking at his son grinning "You going to finally tell us why you wanted to get everyone around?"

Dean looked around, all eyes were on him. 'This is it' he thought. He glanced at Castiel who's blue eyes were watching him then to Charlie who gave him a subtle thumbs up

"Yeah. I.. Well.. " 'Oh fuck these words were just not coming out, come on Dean! "Fuck it. I'm gay"

Everyone had been expecting a bit of a speech and were momentarily shocked by Dean's bluntness. But then Jo burst out laughing.

"No need to swear Dean" Said Mary trying not to laugh herself

Dean looked around at his family confused when his eyes came to Bobby's face. Bobby stood up and pulled him into a heavy hug.

"We know, you idjit" He laughed gruffly, patting him on the back before sitting down again.

"What?" Stammered Dean as more laughter broke out around the table

"Oh come on son, what other possible reason is there for you never bringing a girl home to meet us," Said John Winchester "Look at you, almost as good looking as me" He added laughing

Mary pulled Dean into a hug "Oh Dean, we've always known. Though I was surprised when Sam told us he was bi-sexual and even more surprised that you didn't say anything then. But you, you never wanted to date girls, you wanted to be there friend" She said smiling at Charlie "You know this doesn't change anything, you must know that. We love you so much" She was squeezing him tightly and pecked his cheek before releasing him.

At that moment Charlie stood "I have something to tell you all... Oh, this is hard..." She said with dramatic fake fear on her face "I'm gay too"

They all laughed again - everyone knew Charlie was into girls. The evening continued with lots of talk of stories about how awkward Dean had been when a girl had asked him to prom and he had ended up going with Charlie to avoid other girls asking him.

Castiel caught Dean's eye and smiled at him, Dean smiled back...

And that's when the phone rang......

"Hello?" Jo had answered it "Really? When? That's amazing. Yes we will be there soon"

Everyone turned to look at her, questioningly...

"Sam's woken up," She said smiling happily.

Dean and Castiel seemed to lower their gaze's off each other's face at the same exact moment.


	13. Single again

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked Dean after Jo had run upstairs to grab a jacket. 

Mary, John, Bobby, and Castiel had all gone in the first cab to the hospital and Dean and Jo were going to take the next one that was on its way and drop Charlie off at home before going to the hospital.

Dean looked at her "What was what?"

Charlie glanced at the stairs to check that Jo wasn't there "Your face. When Jo got off the phone to the hospital and said Sam had woken up. I thought you'd be.. but I looked at you and you looked like you'd been slapped"

"I don't know what you're..."

"Everyone else was smiling and happy except you" Charlie debated saying 'and Castiel' but choose not to.

"I am happy" Said Dean hotly "Of course I'm happy that my brother is alright"

"Dean, you can tell me. What's going on..."

At that moment Jo was coming back down the stairs and Charlie broke off mid sentence - much to Dean's relief.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Jo

"Just waiting on the cab now"

 

*************************

The cab ride to the hospital was horrible, Castiel could feel Bobby's eyes on him from the back seat. He was happy - of course - that Sam had woken and was OK. But now his lie was about to come crumbling down and shatter his friendship with this family that he had grown to love. His stomach was in knots, his palms were sweaty - he knew he was going to have to confess, he just didn't know how the family would take it. As they pulled up to the hospital Castiel insisted he would pay for the cab, the least he could do, he thought.

They walked up to the hospital ward, nearing Sam's room. Castiel was surprised at how well his legs seemed to be working. Considering how he would have loved the ground to open up and swallow him. John and Mary were ahead of him and he glanced sideways at Bobby, who met his eyes with an expression he couldn't determine.

"Sam!!!!!" Cried Mary rushing over to her son and hugging him

"Hi mom," Said Sam hugging her back "Hi Dad, Bobby... " As Sam's eyes fell on to Castiel he frowned "Who are you?"

John laughed "It's alright son. We know. It's not a secret that you are engaged anymore"

Sam's frown extended from polite puzzlement to full-blown shock "I'm what?"

"Its Castiel," Said Mary brushing some of Sam's hair out of his face "He saved your life"

"Mom... I'm not.." Began Sam

Castiel stepped forward, hands shaking slightly "There is something you should all know"

"I'm not engaged" Said Sam looking at Castiel, Bobby's gaze dropped to the floor but John and Mary turned to look at Castiel eyes wide...

Castiel took a deep breath "That day at the train station... I saved Sam. But when I got to the hospital, the police officer said we were engaged and I didn't know what to do, you were all hugging me and thanking me and I couldn't find the words to tell you..."

They all stared at him

"It wasn't true" Said Castiel, tears forming in his eyes "I am in love with your son... just not that one" He said gesturing to Sam "I was never engaged to Sam, we hadn't properly met until that day on the tracks and I am so sorry that I let you believe.. You made me feel like part of your family and I hadn't had that in a really long time. In truth, I didn't want to tell you because I fell in love with all of you. So even though I may have saved Sam's life that day... He really saved mine. I had been so alone, for so long. I swear it was never my intention to let it go on this long.. I just... didn't want to lose any of you.."

Everyone was staring at him, eyes wide in shock, Mary was silently crying.

Castiel looked at Sam "I am really glad that you are ok Sam, and I am so very sorry"

Castiel turned and walked out of the room, and no one stopped him.

He pressed the button for the lift and as he stepped in and the doors closed the lift next his came to a halt, and the doors opened. Dean and Jo walked out and headed for Sam's room.


	14. The Truth

Dean and Jo entered the hospital room to find Mary wiping tears out of her eyes, Sam and John looking really confused as Bobby was talking to them. 

"He is a good kid, he just got mixed up in this story and when I overheard him talking about it... I was gutted, I wish it had been true OK? I am partly to blame for him not saying anything sooner" He was saying as Dean and Jo entered exchanging confused glances.

"Hey," Said Jo walking over to Sam and hugging him tightly "Looking better bro"

"Hey, Sam" Smiled Dean before looking around and frowning slightly "Where's Cas?" Asked Dean, everyone turned to look at him...

"Dude.. were you hitting on my fiance while I was in a coma?" Asked Sam with a fake angered expression

Dean's eyes widened "What?"

Sam pressed on "He just called off the wedding"

"WHAT?" Said Dean again confused

But Sam couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing at his brother "I'm not engaged dumb ass"

Dean looked at him, still not understanding what the hell was happening "Ok.. seriously someone needs to explain what the..."

Mary looked at Sam "It's not funny Sam. He shouldn't have lied to us, we let him into our home"

"It's kinda funny" Said Sam looking at Bobby who winked at him when Mary wasn't looking

"Dean," Said Mary "Castiel was never engaged to Sam"

Dean just looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"They never even met until Christmas day," Said John turning from Dean to his wife "Mary, I'm not happy he lied, but if that week believing Sam was engaged was all it cost us to get him back, healthy... I don't give a fuck. I'm just happy that Castiel was in the right place at the right time"

"I know, I know, me too," Said Mary looking back at Sam

Bobby looked around at them "I know I should have told you all when I found out. But honestly, that kid just felt like one of us straight away... I didn't think a few family meals would hurt.."

"So Castiel lied? Where is he now?" Asked Jo sadly

"He left," Said Sam "Not long before you guys got here"

Jo looked at her parents in surprise "You just let him leave?"

"Well he had just blurted out that it was a lie and how sorry he was and we were in shock and then he just left" Said Mary, John nodding behind her

"That wasn't the only thing he blurted out," Said John eye's boring into Dean, "He said he loves you"

Dean looked at him, trying to keep a straight face, but his lips betrayed him and began to curl into a smile, his cheeks flushed pink "Really? He said that?"

Mary, John, and Bobby all exchanged smiles before Bobby stepped forward and said "Well what are you waiting for? Go get him ya idjit"

"Oh and Dean!" Shouted Sam as Dean had turned to leave

"Yeh?" 

"Don't think you're off the hook for flirting with my fiance just because he wasn't really my fiance!" He shouted smiling at his brother

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Will everyone stop swearing!!" Said Mary loudly

"Sorry mom," The brothers said together


	15. Crowley's Advice

Crowley woke up to loud bangs on his door.

"What the bloody hell" He got up off the sofa where he had fallen asleep and went to the window, jumping slightly as Castiel's face was pressed against the glass "Jesus christ Castiel," He said moving to the front door and opening it. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Crowley - I just didn't know what to do and I know you said Billie and the kids were at her mom's for New Year so... I came here" Said Castiel

"Come in" Said Crowley letting him pass him "What's happened?"

"I told them.." Said Castiel looking at him

"Ah" Said Crowley walking to his kitchen and pulling two beers out of his fridge "I take it they didn't take the news well?"

"I don't know.. I kinda ran away after I told them" Said Castiel taking the drink offered to him

"You what?" Asked Crowley trying not to laugh as he pictured it

"It's not funny"

"Well, what about Dean? What did he say?" Asked Crowley

"He wasn't there... Sam woke up and we were all.. well except Dean and Jo, were all there and I had to tell them" Said Castiel hitting his head in his hand "Oh god.."

"Sam's woke up? Well, that's good. I still think you should go back and find out if Dean likes you" Said Crowley thinking

"Oh yeah..." Said Castiel "Hey I know I was meant to be marrying Sam... But would it be ok if I asked Dean out on a date... I don't think so. Oh god and Jo.. and Bobby.. all of them, they must hate me"

"For god sake Castiel, you saved their son's life. Grow a pair and go back and face the music or you will lose them all forever.. and frankly - that's what you've been worried about this whole time, I thought you'd put up more of a fight to keep them.. especially Dean"

"I can't. What if they hate me?" Said Castiel sadly

"What if they don't?" Said Crowley finishing his first beer "You willing to lose them because you were too scared to ask for forgiveness?"

Castiel looked at him, he made a good point.

"If you are, then fine. But I think you are making a mistake. Besides your life, this past week has been very entertaining for me. I am not happy with how you are wrapping this Christmas special up. Another beer?"

"Yes," Said Castiel "What would I say if I went back?"

"THE TRUTH" Said Crowley loudly "Come on, you've already done the hard part, now you've just walked out without getting the jury's verdict"

"Hmm," Castiel thought about what Crowley had said, "I can't go back right now..."

Crowley rolled his eyes "Then don't. Give them a couple of days to process and then go round and say your peace"

"Yeah," Said Castiel "Or I could call them.."

"No. What did I say about growing a pair" Growled Crowley "Listen, I'm working tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Beers stocked and you can crash on the couch if you like. Just think about it, ok?"

Castiel nodded "Thanks Crowley, and I'm sorry for waking you up"

"Remember that - next time I ask you to cover a shift for me" Laughed Crowley trudging off to bed

 

*****************

Dean had tried to get into Castiel's apartment building, he'd rung the buzzer but either Castiel wasn't there or he wasn't answering. He tried calling his mobile but it was switched off. He'd walked to the pub where he and Castiel had, had dinner, but it was kicking out time and Castiel was not there.

Feeling disappointed Dean went home and got into bed, he tried to call Castiel again but again it went to answering machine and Dean hung up.

 

*****************

 

The next morning when Dean woke up, he went grumpily down to the kitchen. His family was there, waiting.

"Well?" Asked Jo excitedly

"Couldn't find him" Said Dean looking moody

"You're not giving up though, right?" Said Mary, Dean looked at her in surprise

"Thought you were mad at him for lying," He said

"I am.. Or I was, but we were telling Sam about him in the hospital after you left and I realized... I'd miss him more than I would ever be angry with him" Said Mary

"Yeah he saved Sam, but he helped you too... Didn't he?" Asked John

Dean looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing this coming out now thing, had something to do with him"

"Oh. Yeah. But I wasn't like.. going after him, I swear. I wouldn't do that to Sam. We just talked and I don't know, the thought of him and Sam getting married..."

"Made you wanna vom?" Asked Jo giggling

"No.. Well..." He winked at her "No, made me think about how I wanted that too, one day"

Mary smiled "So.. What are you going to do now? You aren't giving up, right?"

"No" Said Dean firmly "I'll find him. Today"


	16. Charlie's Advice

"I fracking knew it!" Said Charlie gleefully after Dean had finished explaining to her what had happened the night before

"Knew what?" Asked Dean

"That you and Cas were eye fucking each other across the table last night. And when Jo got off the phone, and your faced dropped... So did his.."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Dean 

"I was trying to. Well kinda. But he was still technically.. un-technically engaged to Sam at that point so I wasn't sure I should say anything.."

"Yeah... Weird huh?" Said Dean

"You know what you have to do now? Right?" Said Charlie eyes lighting up

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and try and find him after work" Said Dean

"No... No, you're not Dean" She said matter of factly

"What do you.."

"It's new years eve... YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL MIDNIGHT"

"Oh come on... " Said Dean laughing at her

"Shut up Winchester... Don't mess with the power of new years, or me. This could be... EPIC! If you do it right... " She said grabbing her phone

 

********************** 

Castiel had slept on Crowley's couch. When he woke it took a few seconds before he remembered where he was.. and more importantly - why.

He saw a note Crowley had left him on the table. "Lock up when you leave - bring me the key. C"

He suddenly felt so grateful to his boss. He wondered what time it was and went to check his phone. As he looked at it, he remembered he had turned it off when they entered the hospital. His stomach knotted. What if he turned it on and there were angry messages from the Winchesters... He put it back in his pocket quickly. He would check it later.. probably.

He stood up. Cleared away the beer bottles from the night before and left Crowley's feeling slightly lost. It was his first day off since Christmas where he didn't have plans with the Winchesters... He stopped by the shops to pick up some cat food and then headed to work to drop Crowley's key off.

"Hey Crowley," Said Castiel as he pushed open his office door

"Ah Castiel," Said Crowley "Thank you" He added taking the key from him

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about turning up so late last night"

"It's fine," Said Crowley looking at him, a knowing smile growing across his face "You got plans for tonight? New Years?"

"Yes, stay at home, with my cat and drink.. a lot," Said Castiel

Crowley laughed "Sounds good. Maybe a night in would do you some good, after the week you've had"

"Thought you were all for me going round to the Winchesters?" Said Castiel looking at him

"I was.. Or rather I am. But like I say... It's new year. No doubt they have plans" He said matter of factly

"Yeah.. probably," Said Castiel quietly "Well, happy new year. And thank you again"

"You too, Castiel. Have a very happy new year" Said Crowley before turning back to his paperwork...

As Castiel closed the door, Crowley turned back around slowly, he stood up and looked out his office window and watched Castiel walk away. Before smiling to himself and picking up his office phone...

"Hello... Charlie..."


	17. New Years Eve

It's New Years Eve... Ten to Midnight... Charlie pulls up in her yellow beetle with Dean outside Castiel's apartment building.

"I really don't think that is necessary" Say's Dean watching Charlie as she reaches over him to the back seat to pull out her 'secret weapon'

"I've warned you.." 

"Not to mess with New Years... I know, I know.. Can we go now?" Asked Dean getting nervous and wanting to get on with it

"Not yet. Wait a few minutes ok?" Said Charlie "Damn I wish I'd brought my video camera - this shit is gonna melt hearts"

Dean rolled his eyes at her, before looking out of the car window and seeing a light on in Castiel's apartment... "Well he's in" Said Dean

Charlie looked at him "Of course he is in. I phoned his boss and made sure he would be... I wouldn't leave something like that to chance. I knew he worked at the train station - doesn't take a genius to figure the rest out from there"

"You phoned Castiel's boss?" Asked Dean looking grateful and impressed "What did he say?"

"Duh... This is.. your moment. Can't have it going down the crapper because you didn't think about making sure he wasn't going to a party somewhere" Said Charlie "And apparently Cass turned up at his boss's last night... According to this Crowley guy, he was a bit of a mess. He phoned me back before, he made sure Cass was gonna be in tonight... Think he is a fan of yours Dean" She Smiled

"Thanks, Charlie," Said Dean smiling at her "I'll be sure to ask Cas if he has any hot lady friends for you! If this goes ok"

"You're damn right you will" Smiled Charlie and then checking her watch again she opened her door "Showtime"

Charlie walked up to the buzzer. Dean was stood - nervously on the path, where he and Castiel had fallen on the ice days earlier, entirely visible from Castiel's window.

"Ready?" Called Charlie

"You're making me nervous"

"Man Up Winchester," She said and pressed the buzzer to Castiel's apartment. Holding it down as she held up her portable radio... And clicked play...

 

Umberto Tozzi & Anastacia - Ti Amo started playing... Charlie was almost jumping with excitement when she heard the buzzer click and a voice...

"Hello......" Clearly cut off by the music playing the voice stopped

 

Castiel looked at his buzzer 'What the?' He smiled as he recognized the Italian words.. he didn't know what they meant but he had only told one person about his dreams to go to Florence...

He dropped the phone and darted over to the window.. not daring to believe... "Oh my god" He whispered as his eyes fell on to the ever so handsome... "Dean"

He hurried to open the window, smiling "Dean? What are you doing here?" Called Castiel

Dean gave him a look that said 'Really???' before shouting "Where the hell else would I be at midnight on New Years?"

"Shit" whispered Castiel his face folding in smiles as he looked down "Now... That is a prince"

"What?" Shouted Dean "I can't hear you? Charlie turn that down"

Castiel laughed as the music turned off suddenly and Charlie was there, waving up at Castiel.

"Hey Charlie" Smiled Castiel

"Hey Cas"

"Do you wanna come up?" Castiel asked

"Well I've gotta.. lots of parties to get to" Said Charlie "BUT I believe Dean is party invitation free..." She said patting Dean on the back and bowing out

She got into her car and watched as Dean walked towards the door to the building... "Epic..." She sighed before driving away...

 

Dean walked up the stairs... feeling if possible even more nervous now that Charlie had left...

Castiel had dashed to the bathroom - Mouthwash moment - then to his front door. He opened it to see Dean walking up the last few stairs...

"Hello Dean"

"Hey Cass" Castiel shook his head smiling

"I thought you'd all hate me... I'm sorry I lied"

Dean reached the top step and was staring into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes, he was still moving towards him. He rested a hand on the wall and stood directly in front of Castiel who was still muttering apologies

"Shut up Castiel" Said Dean starting to lean over towards him

"HEY" Came a voice from above... Balthazar was there. Castiel looked up to him "This guy bothering you? Cause it looks like he's... leaning.."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and laughed before Castiel turned back to Balthazar and said

"No, no... He is not bothering me at all. Thank you Balthazar" Balthazar nodded and walked back up the stairs to his apartment "Would you like to come in Dean?"

"Yeah" Said Dean as Castiel pulled him by the hand into his apartment and closed the door behind him.. Outside Fireworks started exploding "Midnight," Said Dean

"Happy new year Dean" Smiled Castiel still holding his hand

"Happy new year," Said Dean pulling Castiel back towards him, their eyes closed and there lips met.. and then... more fireworks...


	18. The End and The Beginning

Dean was kissing Castiel. Castiel was kissing him back... 

Could there have been a sweeter start to the new year?

As they pulled apart, their eyes opening. Dean whispered

"I don't care that you lied... In fact, I'm glad you did. Or I would never have met you"

Castiel smiled at him as Dean smirked and went on...

"I know you have just got out of a very serious relationship" Castiel rolled his eyes grinning "But I'd really like to take you out... If you're ready, of course?"

Castiel laughed as he said softly "Shut up Dean" and leaned forward into another kiss... Sliding his hands under Deans jacket and slipping it down his arms.

"Of course I will go out with you" He murmured against Dean's lips, which he felt pull in to a smile

Dean lifted Castiel up and he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as Dean carried him to the bedroom "Good. Because you've been stuck in my head since we met Cas. You've been driving me crazy"

"Dean.. are you attempting to seduce me? Because If I remember correctly you have already been in my pants.." laughed Castiel

Dean laughed "Yeah, well this time I don't wanna wear your pants Cas... I just wanna get you out of them.."

"Sounds good to me.." Said Castiel as Dean lowered him on to the bed. Dean stood at the end of the bed and pulled his t-shirt off, kicked his shoes off and then climbed over Castiel.

"Did you really say you were falling for me?" Asked Dean looking down at Castiel, who blushed suddenly

"No. I didn't say I was falling for you, Dean. I said that I was in love with you" Dean's eyes glittered above him at his words and he kissed him slowly. Starting at his mouth and moving down his neck, nibbling a little. He rose to start undoing Castiel's shirt. Pulling it apart gently and then bending over him again and kissing down his chest.

"I've" Kiss "Never" Kiss "Felt" Kiss "like this" Kiss "for anyone" suckle at Castiel's nipple "Before" He stops to look Castiel in the eye's

Castiel looked at him "Don't stop Dean"

Dean grinned at him "Do you have.."

"Yeah. Bedside draw" Said Castiel

Dean reached over him and opened the draw... "Lube and condoms.. like you knew I was coming" He smiled

"I didn't know. But I hoped" Said Castiel as he watched Dean pull off his pants. And then move back off the bed to pull down Castiel's, his hard erection springing free.

Dean lay down beside him, squeezing some lube into his hand before finding Castiel's mouth for another deep kiss as his hand found Castiel's cock and began to stroke it slowly, making Castiel moan lightly

"You're gorgeous, you know?" Asked Dean looking at Castiel's face lovingly "You really are"

Castiel let out a little moan before grabbing Deans wrist and looking him straight in the face "I wanna feel you, Dean"

Dean got up on to his knees, pulled Castiel's body around and up on to his legs then picked up the condom... "Christ my hands to slippy, can you open it?"

Castiel chuckled and took it from him opening the condom and then leaning up to slip it down Dean's length.

Castiel then leaned in for another kiss as Dean lined himself up and pushed gently.. his tongue into Castiel's mouth and his cock into Castiel's rump. Both men sighing as it slipped in.

Castiel lay back down and Dean gently started to move into him. Occasionally checking he wasn't hurting him

"It feels, fucking incredible Dean... " Reassured Castiel through panty breaths

 

*************************

A half-hour later, both men hot and panting.. they broke apart.

"Happy New Year indeed" Laughed Castiel resting his head on Dean's arm and feeling happy.

Dean looked over at him smiling and pressed his lips against Castiel's cheeks softly before rolling his head back and closing his eyes...

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms...


End file.
